


Premonition

by Crosstasia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Fire God Liu Kang - Freeform, Human Raiden, Nightmares, Other, Post-Mortal Kombat 11, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: "Look at yourself. You're a pitiful mortal."





	Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea

_"Look at yourself. You're a pitiful mortal."_  
  
_How could he when he was battered and bruised from torture? Raiden was staring into the eyes of a corrupt Lord Liu Kang, the white dragon markings now shining crimson along with his eyes. Kitana was gone, he predicted. Whether she died or had abandoned him, he didn't know for sure. The human's brown eyes were bloodshot, but he did his best to remain defiant in the face of a Demigod._  
  
_"You may still submit," Liu Kang offered. "You can give in and stop the pain, Raiden. I can heal your wounds with the Hourglass. Make it so that this never happened."_  
  
_"You desire this, don't you?" the mortal questioned, his abused throat hoarse from screaming in pain and without liquid for days._  
  
_Raiden's glare met Dark Liu Kang's smirk. The eyes were a bit glazed over from exhaustion, but he remained obstinate._  
  
_"Never," he declared._  
  
_His tormentor studied him for a long moment, waiting to see if his determination will falter. When that does not happen, he concludes that his uncooperative nature is not just bravado. With that, Dark Liu Kang continued the abuse, mixing his purple fire with red electricity in an attempt to bend him until the human broke._  
  
_"I wonder how long you will last?" the Demigod inquired._  
  
_Scathing heat touched his open wounds, and it burned like rubbing salt on them._  
  
_"What will it take for you to break?"_  
  
_Raiden did his best not to scream when another scar was affected by high temperatures. When Liu Kang finally relented, he released the electrical restraints placed on his captive earlier. Raiden unsteadily got back to his feet and finally bowed his head from surrender._  
  
_"It seems you made the right choice in the end," Dark Liu Kang noted. "But it ends on an unsatisfying note. There are fates worse than death."_  
  
_His eyes went wide when he heard that last part. It was a ruse, and he fell for it._  
  
_With a devious smirk, the Demigod activated the Hourglass to heal him._

* * *

With a gasp, Raiden awoke in an oriental bedroom within his home in the rebuilding eras of EarthRealm. He sat up swiftly, black hair a mess from tossing and turning.  
  
"That nightmare again..." Raiden noted with fear in his tone.  
  
There were many things Raiden did not fully experience as the God of Thunder that he experienced now as a human. Nightmares being one of them. This dream had been recurring for a week now during his life of solitude. With a sigh, he got out of bed and made his way outside.  
  
Opening the door to his house, he saw a navy blue sky full of scattered white stars and a bright crescent moon. There was a chill in the air, but he felt he'll manage without catching a cold. The man sat cross-legged on the floorboards of the house, letting the sounds of nature work in an attempt to calm his troubled mind.  
  
One thought at a time, he told himself.  
  
Mostly, he worried about Lord Liu Kang. When a report came that a red gemstone made its way to Kronika's Keep, Raiden advised him and Kitana to keep an eye on it, for it produced an illusion of a restored Edenia when Kitana took hold of it. Next thing he knew, the nightmares began. This gem seemed to be able to corrupt those who took hold of it, or so the dreams showed him.  
  
Speaking of the gemstone, Raiden predicted it came from a different world entirely. If it crossed Realms to get to the Keep, then it may be more potent than a Demigod. What if the gem's power would get to his faithful friend? If that happened, then...!  
  
Realizing he had to calm himself down, he stood back up. Tea would hopefully calm his nerves for the night. He would discuss all this come morning. He only hoped it would not be the start of something worse than Kronika.


End file.
